<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Your Child To Work Day by McTimeWithAutomail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616277">Bring Your Child To Work Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail'>McTimeWithAutomail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Actor AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors AU, Deaf Character, I just really like Wild and Aryll okay, LU Actors AU, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Linked Universe, Linked Universe is a tv show, They need hugs, hopefully this is slightly less of a dumpster fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About a month into filming the Linked Universe TV show, Wild brings his sister with him to work...even if that means having to slightly bribe her with ice cream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Actor AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Your Child To Work Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Dawn and Blue for reading through my mostly completed rough draft for me! I really appreciate it and Lily! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Untangling himself from his blankets, he reached over and picked up the device. Wincing at the sudden light in the dark room, he read the email notification that popped up on his screen. <br/>Reminder: Outset Elementary Teacher Workday, school canceled. </p>
<p>	Wild sat up, grabbing a hair elastic from his nightstand and throwing his hair up. He was going to have to bring Aryll with him to work today since school was canceled. She was too young to be home alone, and he felt better having her close by in case something happened. After quickly getting dressed, Wild walked out of his bedroom, opening the door to Aryll’s room. Even in the dark, he could see her still fast asleep buried under blankets and a couple of old stuffed animals. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand barely pressed against her arm as he gave her a gentle shake to wake her. After a moment, the girl’s eyes slowly opened. She rubbed at her eyes, and Wild leaned over to turn on the lamp by her bed. As a soft glow lit the room, Wild lifted his hands to sign to Aryll. </p>
<p>	“School’s canceled, so I’m bringing you to work today. Get ready and I’ll make breakfast.” Once Aryll gave a tired nod to confirm she understood, Wild placed a quick kiss on her head before walking out. Closing the door behind him, he went to the kitchen. Pulling out some eggs from the fridge, he started working on making scrambled eggs for Aryll, and an omelet for himself. </p>
<p>	By the time a now wide awake Aryll found her way to the kitchen, Wild had breakfast on the table. Aryll grinned at Wild as she finished tying off her second braid, sitting at the table. The two of them ate in silence, hands too occupied to talk. Quickly finishing their meal, Aryll went to put new batteries in her hearing aids before they left, and Wild grabbed his backpack and Aryll’s “busy bag”. Whenever he had to bring his sister places, he always kept a bag full of snacks and activities to keep her busy. After checking to make sure he had everything, the two walked out to  Wild’s car, driving off for the studio. </p>
<p>	Wild had only been working on the Linked Universe show for about a month now, so Aryll had never been to the studio before, especially since she was usually in school when filming was happening. As they got closer to their destination, Wild could sense Aryll’s nervous energy. A quick look in the mirror let him see the way she was fiddling with her braids, tugging at the strands as she stared aimlessly out the window.</p>
<p> Aryll had never been big on crowded places or being around strangers, and she already had a hard enough time dealing with all the people at her school. Being surrounded by hoards of people that she couldn’t communicate with was completely terrifying for Aryll, and Wild felt guilty bringing her to a place with so many strangers, but it was his only option. Once he found a parking spot, he turned off the car and turned to her. Tapping her knee to get her attention, Wild gave her a small smile. “It will be okay. I’ll help you find a good place to hide out, and tonight we can get ice cream.”</p>
<p>	Aryll watched his hands before lifting her own to respond.</p>
<p>	“Ben and Jerry’s?”</p>
<p>	“Only the best.”</p>
<p>	Aryll gave a smile in response before getting unbuckled. Wild hopped out, opening the door for Aryll and taking her hand as she climbed out. A small squeeze passed between hands, and then the two made their way inside the building. </p>
<p>	As Wild started getting thm checked in, Aryll took the time to glance around the interior. Everywhere she turned to look, it seemed that it was impossible to find a spot free of strangers. A building that looked so big from the outside started to seem so, so small on the inside, Before Aryll’s heart exploded out of her chest from panic, Wild pressed a “visitor” sticker onto her shirt, leading her through the crowds of people.  Aryll was led by Wild as they weaved through clusters of people. Both were keeping their eyes open for a suitable spot to hide out at, until finally Wild decided to grab a folding chair. Chair in tow, the pair made their way over to a table full of snacks. He set the chair up a few feet away from the table. Once Aryll took a seat, Wild crouched down in front of her. </p>
<p>	“Okay, here’s your busy bag,” Wild paused his signing to hand her the bag, which she set down next to her chair. “You’ve got snacks in there and you can also help yourself to that table. I’m going to need to head to hair and make-”</p>
<p>	“Hey Wild!” </p>
<p>	Aryll followed Wild’s gaze as his head whipped around. Ah, someone must be trying to get his attention. Three boys were making their way over to them. One boy had a mess of light blonde hair, tanned skin with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and only appeared to be a few years older than Aryll. He was only partially in costume, sporting a blue tunic with some sort of design on the front and a pair of capris length baggy pants underneath. He was still wearing Birkenstocks and his makeup was not yet done. The second boy looked older, closer to her brother’s age. Straw-colored hair underneath a blue hat, with a small portion of the hair colored hot pink. This boy was fully in costume, a long, red tunic with no leggings or long pants. He seemed to be already fully in makeup, ready for a long day of filming. The final boy had dark blonde hair and appeared to be the tallest out of the three. Fully costumed, he wore a wolf pelt on his shoulders and had strange markings covering his face. </p>
<p>	“...looking...you...who...with…” The youngest boy’s mouth was running a mile a minute, making it nearly impossible to lip-read anything he was saying. Wild stood, turning his body just enough so that Aryll could see his hands move while he talked with the boys. </p>
<p>	“I’ll head over to makeup in a minute, Ghirahim will live. I just had some things to take care of.” He then gestured over to where Aryll was seated. “This is my sister Aryll. She didn’t have school today so she’s going to be hanging out on set. Aryll, these are Wind, Legend, and Twilight. We all just call each other our show names.”</p>
<p>	Aryll gave a small, shy wave, the feeling of being the center of attention nearly suffocating her. She could feel their eyes studying her, observing her face, her hair, her ears, her movements. After what felt like an eternity of being observed, the boy named Legend gave her a sweet smile.</p>
<p> “Hello! It’s nice to finally meet you! I remember Wild mentioning you once or twice.” As Legend spoke, Wild’s hands moved to translate. Legend was speaking slow enough that she could have understood most of the words he was saying, but sign was always more comfortable than having to lip-read. At least he wasn’t trying to scream his words or talk at a snail’s pace. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you too.” </p>
<p>“Where on Earth is Wild?” The boys all turned to see a man with white hair and deep purple eyeshadow rushing around set in a panic. “He still isn’t ready!”</p>
<p>“Wild, you really should go get ready before Ghirahim blows a gasket. He’s not going to be in a good mood when he finds you…” Twilight gestures in the direction of the man who was still frantically searching. </p>
<p>Wild turned back to Aryll, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead before starting to get dragged off by Wind, Legend, and Twilight. “I’ll be back later!”</p>
<p>Aryll just watched as her brother was dragged off to get ready, before grabbing her busy bag and pulling out a book. This is going to be a long day. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Time sat and watched while most of the boys were in the middle of filming a scene. He had finished all of his filming for the afternoon, so, for now, he was just watching the boys. He stood from his chair, stretching. Deciding to grab some food, he headed towards the table in the back. As he made his way over, he slowed when he noticed an unfamiliar face sitting by the table.</p>
<p> The girl sitting there appeared young, couldn’t have been older than thirteen. Blonde hair was braided away from her face, allowing him a slightly better view of her face. She was occupied by some book. Guess someone brought their kid to work today. It was rare to have young children on set, but not unheard of. His wife Malon would sometimes bring their two children to visit Time at work, and all the boys always seemed happy to see Malon and the kids. He’d never seen anyone else bring their children though.</p>
<p>As Time grabbed a plate and a few snacks from the table, he spotted the young girl watching him out of the corner of his eye momentarily before dropping her gaze back to the book’s pages. He hesitated momentarily, looking around for a chair before deciding to just sit on the floor. He walked over to the wall, a few feet away from the girl’s seat and made himself comfortable. 	</p>
<p>When the girl spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, she snapped her head up, noticing the man sitting on the ground. He definitely was the oldest of the other Links, looking to be around the same age as her dad had in pictures from a few years ago. He had a big scar on one side of his face, going over his closed eye. The other eye looked over when he noticed her gaze. She felt her face grow hot, realizing that she had been staring, but before she could turn back to the book, he gave a wave.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Time noticed that the poor girl looked ready to melt into the chair she was sitting in. He was used to people studying his face, trying to imagine some spectacular story behind the large scar across his face. She held up a hand, giving a small wave, her freckled cheeks still flushed pink from embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can...ask...name?” was all Aryll managed to catch before she reached into her bag, pulling out a notepad and a small laminated card before passing them to him. Time took the card, inspecting the print. </p>
<p>Hello! My name is Aryll and I’m deaf. I communicate by American Sign Language, Pen and Paper, or lipreading. Please do not try to yell at me, I will not understand you. Help our conversation by making sure you have my full attention and are facing me when we communicate and feel free to use the pen and paper. Please be sure to return this card to me.  Thank you!</p>
<p>The card is fairly simple, with a few smiley faces and flowers drawn around the text. He smiled, the art reminding him of the pictures that Shelly would make to decorate their fridge with. He passed the notebook and card back to Aryll, who looked slightly surprised to be receiving both items back. </p>
<p>“Hello Aryll, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Link Lon, but if you would prefer you can call me Time like everyone else does.”</p>
<p>“You know sign?” Aryll looked at him, pleasantly surprised by this.</p>
<p>“I had a relative who used sign, so I am fluent.” He gave her a pleasant smile. Now that he fully had a view of her face, he noticed how familiar her eyes and facial structure seemed.“Who are you here with?”</p>
<p>“My big brother, he plays Wild. I did not have school so he brought me.” She placed a bookmark in her page, stuffing the book into her bag. “I have heard a bit about you all from him.”</p>
<p>Time chuckled. “Well, hopefully, it’s been all good things.”</p>
<p>Aryll nodded, a slight glimmer of excitement in her eyes. “He likes working with you, and he said that you live on a farm that will be in the show later.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. I live there with my wife and two children. Do you have any other siblings?”</p>
<p>-<br/>When Wild finished his filming for the day, he removed the hair elastic from his hair as he walked over to where Aryll was sitting, noticing with surprise that Time was sitting and signing with her. He walked over to the pair, tapping Aryll on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked up, smiling at him. “Are you done?”</p>
<p>“Yep, finished for the day. I see you’ve met Time.”<br/>Aryll nodded as Time looked over at Wild. “I never knew you had a sister, Wild. She’s been lovely to talk to.”</p>
<p>Wild gave Time a grin. “I’m glad to hear that. She’s a pretty entertaining conversationalist.” Wild bent down to grab the busy bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “You ready, little seagull?” </p>
<p>Aryll stood up from her seat, folding up her chair and leaning it against the wall. She looked back over to Time, giving him a small wave goodbye as she linked her arm through Wild’s. The pair walked out of the building, Aryll watching as the yellow sunset slowly bled into the pinks and purples on the horizon. They reached Wild’s car, the last rays of sunlight reflecting off the car. Wild reached around Aryll to open the door for her before walking to the other side to get in. </p>
<p>Once both were buckled in, Aryll turned to her brother with a grin. “So...do I get my Ben and Jerry’s now?”</p>
<p>“Totally.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>